Perfect Honeymoon
by CoreyPeters100
Summary: This Story is up again but if it get taken down again i don't know


5 days after their wedding Phineas and Isabella went to Paris France on their honeymoon as the taxi stopped out side their hotel. Phineas got out ran around and opened the door for Isabella as they got up to their room.

Phineas opened the door and lifted Isabella into his arms and carried her into their suite. "Oh Phineas this is so beautiful!" Isabella exclaimed in glee, still in her husband's arms, as they entered the suite they'd share for the next couple of weeks. Well I got the best suite for us. Your two much Phineas. nothing is two much for my beautiful wife

It was a large room with king sized bed, TV, balcony with view to the Eiffel Tower, a small kitchen, and another door leading probably to the bathroom. The bed was beckoning them to get closer, the white silk sheets being enough temptation along the feather-filled pillows.

Phineas closed the door behind with his foot as he walked inside, still holding tightly Isabella in order to not let her fall. He placed her down on the bed, knowing she'd probably want some sleep after that long flight, and that of course, it was already night in Paris.

"Anything to make sure our honeymoon is perfect." Phineas replied with a toothy grin, kissing his wife on the forehead, proceeding to remove his sweater that now made him hot, since the hotel had insulation.

Isabella sat up, playing with a strand of hair. "You're so sweet. And Paris is beautiful in winter." She added as their eyes crossed briefly, smiling widely, still fresh in her mind that she must now had to be called Mrs. Flynn.

She only heard a chuckle as reply, and Isabella stood up, removing her scarf, making her way to their luggage, digging for something. "I'll go change and be here with you in a sec." She informed as she found what she was looking for.

"Ok," Was the reply from Phineas, having his back to her, not seeing what she had picked, but only hearing how another door closed behind him. "But hurry up Mrs. Flynn!" He called teasingly, remaining only in a pair of trousers and loose shirt, as he made his way to bed, and stretched his limbs tiredly.

Phineas took his time to assess the room while he waited for Isabella, noticing just then there was a fire place he could use for later if he wanted to set up a romantic mood.

Those two weeks were going to be great. He had planned how they'd spend every single day, and they were going to be perfect. They'd spend them together as Mrs. And Mr. Flynn.

He loved how that sounded.

"I'm ready."

Phineas turned to face his wife and came with the most beautiful sight his eyes had ever lied on.

Isabella was wearing a purple see-through gown that hugged her body, causing her curves to stand out even more; her hair was framing her face perfectly, and her eyes glittered with the moonlight that entered the room through the balcony, piercing Phineas' soul.

Phineas gulped and sat up astonished, feeling his cheeks burn. "Wow." He muttered amazed.

Isabella looked away blushing, her cheeks tainted in pink due Phineas' reaction. "Thank you." She chuckled, turning the lights off the room ready to call it a day.

With the lights off Isabella looked even more beautiful to Phineas' eyes.

In fact, seeing her like this, caused a strange feeling to grow inside his being.

He stood up from the bed before she could go lie down to his side, startling her. "Isabella," He called, not giving her a chance to ask what was wrong. "I suddenly have, this need, to do something." He mumbled unsure, ogling Isabella as he spoke.

Isabella noticed Phineas' eyes scanning her from head to toes, and couldn't help but feel the heat from her cheeks disperse through the rest of her body. "What'cha wanna do Phineas?" She asked meekly, yet curious at the same time.

"I want..." He gulped, his hands shaking as they guided themselves towards her hips. "to take t-that nightgown off you..." He stuttered nervously, his fingers fidgeting with the soft cloth.

Phineas was taking aback when Isabella's arms wrapped around his neck and kissed him passionately, but breaking the kiss almost instantly. "Then do it." She replied with a devious coy smile.

The red-head widened his eyes, but felt relieved at the same time the sudden request didn't scare her.

His hands instantly made their way to the edge of the nightgown, and pulled it up all the way, taking it off and tossing it aside, leaving her only in her underwear and bra. Phineas took a moment to contemplate and savor the revealed milky virgin skin, not helping but to smile. "You are beautiful." He whispered sweetly as he kissed her neck, and very gently spun her around, guiding her back to the bed, lying on top of her.

Isabella bit her lower lip and blushed, the farthest they had gone before being taking off each other's shirt, so she felt a little nervous. Her breathe hitched when Phineas' hand moved to unclip her bra, but tried to build up her courage kissing her husband desperately, loving the sweet tingling taste it left in her tongue.

Maneuvering his fingers, Phineas managed to unclip her bra, and discarded it away as well, breaking the kiss and gasping in awe at seeing for the first time Isabella's breasts. He held back the urge of touching them, and unconsciously licked his lips. To his reaction, Isabella looked away in shame, tempted to cover herself in embarrassment. Phineas' eyes kept locked on her chest, and not holding back anymore, her arms moved over her bosom.

"No, no, no, don't do that Isabella." Phineas crooned, holding gingerly her arms and placing them back to her sides. "You are very, very beautiful." He assured with an endearing smile, earning a shy smile back.

"Can I... Can I touch them?" He inquired shyly, still being cautious with Isabella, since this was their first time in that kind of romantic situation.

Turning redder, Isabella nodded, and gasped when Phineas' gentle fingers came in contact with her skin, moving in circles, his thumbs tenderly stroking her flesh. She inhaled deeply, keeping her eyes closed and biting her lower lip.

It felt so smooth under his touch, and he craved for more. Without warning, he leaned down and took her left nipple between his lips.

"Oh God..." Isabella gasped out, starting to feel wet in between her legs. It was like fire, the source being Phineas' trail of touches on her, and she too wanted to do that to him.

He sucked gently on her nipple, teasing it with his tongue, his right hand treating the abandoned one. "Hmm... Phineas..." She moaned.

Phineas pulled away, letting a small trail of saliva leave his lips. But suddenly, Phineas was turned around and held under Isabella's grip, the girl panting due his previous treatment on her. "Isabella?" She didn't answer, and proceeded to take off his shirt.

Phineas gasped in surprise, but moaned when Isabella started kissing down his jaw line, exploring her chest with her eager hands. "Isabella..." He breathed, closing his eyes. He could feel her tongue and lips taste his flesh, wandering from his neck to his nipples, the girl moaning in delight.

He gasped when he felt her hands roam his waistband, and pull down his pants to set his free his fully formed erection. "Wait what are you-" He began as he sat up to see where Isabella's head had suddenly wandered off to, but cried out in pleasure when Isabella's lips engulfed the tip of his dick.

Phineas sat up straight, unintentionally holding Isabella's head with one his hands encouraging her to keep going, and using his other hand to support himself on the bed in case his body gave away and forced him to fall back on the bed. He groaned and grimaced as Isabella sucked on him, pumping his shaft and playing with his balls as she did, occasionally slurping or humming, much to the red-head's delight.

"It's so hot." He heard her mumble as she lapped her tongue against the tip, taking in the pre-cum that was already leaking out.

Phineas' knees began to quiver, and not being able to hold back, he held firmly Isabella's messy hair, and moved her head forward and back to quicken his release. Isabella moaned as Phineas forced her to move, sucking harder purposely.

"Nghn!" Phineas groaned as he came, getting even more aroused at the sound of Isabella swallowing contently, a few drops dribbling down her chin.

Isabella pulled away and took in a deep breath, smirking up at Phineas as she cleaned her lips with her tongue.

Phineas gulped, his erection still hard despite the previous treatment. "Isabella." He called, his wife not replying but looking intently. "N-Now I want you to sit on my lap." He stuttered, still recovering.

Without protesting, Isabella did as he had asked, waiting for orders, or for him to act.

They looked at each other deep in the eyes, until Phineas, silently, leaned forward and kissed Isabella's neck, holding her in his arms and bringing her back down on the bed with him, rolling over so he was on top once more. They explored each other's body, touching, caressing, and stroking newfound places, Phineas' kisses varying from pecks to hickeys.

Too hot, and needing to fulfill their lungs once more, they broke apart, panting desperately to recover quickly and keep going.

Phineas opened his mouth to speak, but closed it immediately, his mouth too dry for any words to come out. "What'cha wanna do?" Isabella asked sweetly, guessing he wanted to ask permission to do something.

"I want..." Phineas inhaled, his face turning even redder at he was going to say. "I want to taste you." He said huskily, not understanding himself why he wanted it, but feeling like he needed to do it.

Isabella's face turned cherry red, relating instantly that whenever she masturbated before going out with Phineas, one of her favorite fantasies was of him eating her out. She didn't find the words to reply, but simply nodded shyly, expectant at the same time.

Isabella could not even watch Phineas' head lower down her body with kisses due the excitement, opting to stare blankly at the ceiling.

Phineas kissed gently Isabella's womb, and stopped when he faced the already dripping wet pussy. He split apart her lips and uncovered her clitoris and vagina hole better, not aware that this action caused a squeal to escape Isabella's mouth. He watched her juices leak out and wetting the sheets, not content with it being wasted.

Not uttering a word, Phineas gently licked away the juice, and felt his tongue tingle at the salty addictive taste it possessed. "Ah!" Isabella moaned, closing her eyes shut, her eyebrows and lips quivering in anticipation.

He decided he liked it. Phineas dragged his tongue upward, licking her clitoris slowly, not aware he was moaning too. "Ah... oh... oh Phineas..." Isabella kept whispering, a content smile on her face.

He kept moving his tongue in different directions and patterns, always focusing on her clit, pleased when he felt Isabella's legs start to tremble. "P-Phineas... hmm lick me harder..." She moaned as she held Phineas' head with both hands.

Heeding her wishes Phineas surrounded her clitoris with his lips, and started sucking and slurping on that exact spot, not thinking in stopping until she came. Isabella cried out and tangled her hand on his red locks, arching her back in pleasure, as she felt her release starting to approach.

"P-Phineas... I'm... I'm cumming!" She warned, panting harder and harder as Phineas' ministrations on her became more intense by every passing second. With a cry of ecstasy, Isabella released, squirting on Phineas' chin, closing her eyes shut as she did.

Phineas pulled away and licked clean his chin, looking down lovingly at his wife, who in return looked up back with half-opened eyes, mouth open agape, and cheeks still flushed. "You taste so good." Phineas murmured and leaned down to capture her lips in a passionate kiss.

They broke apart and crossed eyes, both smiling at each other. "Isabella. I want to make you mine." Phineas said in the kindest and softest voice possible. "Are you ready?"

Isabella closed her eyes content. "I'll always be ready for you." She replied endearingly.

Smiling, Phineas gave her one more kiss, and positioned himself between her legs, resting his left hand by Isabella's side, and using his right hand to intertwine it with Isabella's. Phineas looked worriedly at Isabella once more. "If it hurts, tell me and I'll stop."

Isabella nodded in understanding, and took a deep breath, tightening her hold on Phineas' hand.

As gently and careful as possible, Phineas guided his dick inside Isabella, slowing down when she cringed in discomfort. He stopped mid way when something soft stood on his way, not letting him go any further. This was it, he was going to take her virginity, as he was about to give it to her. Gulping in determination, Phineas thrust past her hymen, stopping when he was completely inside.

Isabella bit her lower lip as the pain eased through her. It was as if someone was cutting her in half from the inside, torturously slow, but she could still bare it. "You ok?" She heard Phineas ask concerned, for she didn't say anything, and he could feel how hot drops of blood were dripping out from her vagina.

Isabella nodded with an encouraging smile, feeling the pain subsiding.

Not completely sure, but trusting her word, Phineas began to slowly move in and out. The pace was gentle, so both of them could get used to it, and to give Isabella some time for the pain to pass away.

Phineas wanted so badly to just ravage her. She was incredibly tight, hot and wet, but the last thing he wanted to do was hurt her just to please his impulses and carnal desires. He loved her, and he'd be patient as Isabella needed him to be.

"F-Faster." Isabella urged him.

Relieved, Phineas started to move a little faster, feeling already his wife's juices damp his member. Isabella moaned as she began to feel pleasure run down her spine; she brought one of her legs around Phineas' waist, desiring to feel some more.

Phineas kept moving on his steady tempo, but smiled widely when he hit a certain spot that caused a moan of sheer pleasure leave Isabella's mouth. He kept aiming for that place, fastening his movements.

"Oh yes... oh yes Phineas..." Isabella moaned, now wrapping both her legs around his waist, her chest moving up and down with his movements.

"Y-You feel so good Isabella." Phineas panted, not ceasing his movements at all, but only speeding up, going harder and deeper. "S-So hot and tight..."

"Keep talking!" Isabella demanded, seeming to like the dirty talk. "Tell me what you want...!"

Phineas sucked in more air, forcing his eyes open. "I want... I want to make love to you... to take you... make you mine and mine o-only..."

"Yes! Yes More!"

"I want to fuck you s-so hard...! Fuck your sweet pussy all night... to be inside you and feel every inch of your body..." He continued, apparently not noticing he was cursing, for the pleasure he felt was at its peak.

Isabella clutched the sheets beneath her in desperation, craving for more, feeling it was not enough. "God Phineas move as fast, hard and deep as you can!" She hollered impatiently, taking Phineas by surprise.

Phineas leaned forward closer to her body in order to move deeper, thrusting as hard as his energy allowed him too, the read head having his face scrunched up in pleasure, his teeth gritted.

"Phineas! Yes... Yes! YES!" Isabella kept crying out, feeling herself getting closer to heaven.

"Gah Isabella!" Phineas hips picked up more strength, causing the bed beneath them to move and creak violently, but the couple unaware of it.

"Ah... ah... ah... Phineas! OH PHINEAS! I'm gonna cum!" Isabella cried, feeling her stomach tightening as she approached her climax once more.

"M-Me too!" Phineas replied biting his lower lip.

And with only a few more thrusts, the married couple came together.

"PHINEAS!"

"ISABELLA!"

All they could see were fireworks, and feel sparks burn their bodies.

The climaxing sensation ended, Isabella still feeling Phineas' hot seed pouring inside of her.

Exhausted, Phineas pulled out, and lied down next to her, doing his best to recover his breath and not let his body give out.

They didn't say anything, but merely looked at each other, both smiling happily, feeling even more together than before if possible. Now they were finally united in mind, heart, soul, and body.

When their breathings eased down, Phineas held Isabella protectively in his arms, covering their nude and sweaty bodies with the sheets. "You know what I want to do?" He asked suddenly.

"Hm?"

Phineas looked down at her and gave her the sweetest smile he had ever worn. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He spoke out whole heartedly.

Isabella smiled in utter joy, and kissed her husband full on the lips. "So do I." She said elated. She rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes, ready to fall into a peaceful slumber.

"I love you Isabella." Phineas whispered, sounding equally as tired as Isabella was.

"I love you too Phineas." She murmured groggily, having enough strength to kiss him one more time, before both finally gave in, and fell asleep.


End file.
